1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a frame structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle, in which at least some components of the frame structure are elastically connected, and to a vehicle incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a known motorcycle adopting a so-called double-cradle type frame structure which joins a pair of left and right down frame sections extending downward in the rear direction to a head pipe. In such a body frame structure, pipe material is generally used for the down frame. When a double-cradle type motorcycle is relatively large with a distance between an engine and the head pipe and with a limited thickness of the pipe from the standpoint of appearance, the distortion of the down frame sometimes becomes larger. Therefore, in case of relatively large motorcycles, as in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. S59-220473, it is sometimes necessary to make a cross frame into a single rigid body by continuously connecting down frame sections (down pipes) with the cross frame (cross pipe) by welding and the like.
In a saddle-ride type vehicle such as a motorcycle and the like, as described above, distortion of a frame can be suppressed by continuously connecting the frame sections with a cross frame. However, there is a possibility to improve the controllability and straight traveling characteristic of the motorcycle by a driver according to the frame configuration, the position of a frame provided with a cross frame in the entire vehicle and the mounting position of the engine which contributes to the rigidity thereof.
The present invention has been achieved in consideration of the above-described circumstances. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a saddle-ride type vehicle including a frame structure which can suppress the distortion of a pair of left and right frame sections extending so as to be connected by a head pipe, and to improve the controllability and straight traveling characteristic of the vehicle.